


Sunday Brunch, M'ate

by baekedchichen



Series: EXO DRABBLE RAMBLE [11]
Category: EXO
Genre: Baekchen - Freeform, Everybody knows, Fluff, M/M, bc theyre idiots, but baekchen, delulu material right here, implied!xiuhan, non-au, the other members are assholes, watch the world burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekedchichen/pseuds/baekedchichen
Summary: Concept where everyone knows theres something going on between the two main vocalists and recent 2/3 members of their new unit. Except them, because "Duh, they're idiots." muttered Kyungsoo. (Warning: quite delusional, if you end up shipping Baekchen bc of this, 1. welcome to the fam 2. it aint my fault ok)





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1 day to exams. wish me luck. COMMENT!!!

 

If you ask Chanyeol about his relationship with Baekhyun, he will easily say that they are close friends. Since both of them share the same loud and enthusiastic humor, their passion and skill for the keeping the camera's attention on them comes easy. Of course they will be friends. Birds of a feather flock together. Yet, they are not alone, outside korean promotions as EXO-K, they have another counterpart all the way in China for the most part in their debut years. Jongdae, the captain of their beagle team rests far away across seas. Chanyeol knows that Baekhyun and Jongdae come together, because they were together first. They auditioned together. They got accepted as trainees merely weeks apart. They trained together. They even had the same worries before joining the team. Then came events that neither any of them want to talk about and Jongdae is back in Korea once again. The team is now complete and in full force.

Chanyeol feels happy about it at the very least. With the other unit's members back, the dorm gets more lively, the stage gets more crowded and yes, he gets to annoy more people. His favourite is Minseok, the smaller, quieter hyung, a more reserved replica of Kyungsoo (his favourite). However Chanyeol warns that the cute stature of Minseok should not fool anyone. His fists pack a punch, and he will not hesitate to use that trait if necessary.

Okay, now he is side-tracking. Back to Baekhyun and Jongdae. Chanyeol always finds something different between at the two. They laugh easily at each other's comments at the dining table. Heck, as long as they meet eyes, comes the two grins so wide that they are threatening to break their faces. They go to places together as much as possible. To the gym. To cafes. To shopping malls.

"I can't shop alone," Baekhyun says without a hitch when confronted, "so I need someone with the same tastes as me when I shop!"

Chanyeol calls bullshit, because almost everyone (except Kyungsoo who dresses like a grain farmer from Texas) has the same style as them. Black caps, check. Long sleeve sweaters, check. Nike jackets, check. Okay, he does give them the benefit of the doubt since there are days where they come home buying the same exact Nike windbreaker but in different colours.

Minseok calls bullshit as well, as he sees the two fiddling with random weights in the gym rather than properly working out. Technically the trio are gym buddies, but it seems like the eldest is the only taking it seriously. With their unit preparations coming underway, instead of working out like normal human beings in the gym, the two will sit by the bench presses looking up videos of baby giraffes struggling to walk for the first time. Baekhyun rests his sweaty (Minseok cringes) head against Jongdae's shoulder, laughing endlessly and occasionally dipping his head into his shoulder when it gets too much. Jongdae on the other hand struggles to hold up his phone amidst the fits of giggles brewing up his throat and Baekhyun smacks him for shaking the phone too much. Minseok thinks being with them 24/7 is tough, always having to sit in between them during promotions in case they get too handsy that it becomes suspicious. But Minseok also remember the phrase Luhan used to teach him, '旁观者清', meaning the ones watching at the side lines knows the best. Ah, Luhan. Minseok still hates the guy, but that is a story for another day.

Junmyeon and Kyungsoo just think that they get invited to dinners with the duo because they need someone to pay for the meal. The latter duo chatting loudly unlike the former, who choose to eat in comfortable silence. They talk about almost everything and anything, conversations flowing endlessly between the two. Sometimes Junmyeon interjects with a joke that no one laughs (for a while, then Jongdae feels bad and coughs up a few noises) and Kyungsoo chooses to watch from the sidelines. He analyses the exchange, shares a look with Junmyeon but keeps quiet.

Sehun and Jongin just wonder how the two can be so noisy and hyper when they are the youngest ones around. Jongin struggles to fight sleep every morning with Sehun struggling to keep himself alive (He has an ongoing movie shoot, it ain't his fault). Every morning Baekhyun greets them with a cup of coffee (sometimes two, three or five) and Jongdae tosses them bread or whatever else they can find in the fridge, served with smiles. Then the youngests tune them out and focus on not snotting up coffee up their noses or falling face flat on their bread. The loud chatter never gets tuned out as much as they want, but its all a normal morning in the dorms, they suppose.

Yixing just finds them cute. The chinese boy never gets to stay in the dorms as much as he hopes. But everytime when he steps into the apartment with his luggage in tow from the 4 hour flight, he sees the two lounging in the living area, often fast asleep. Sometimes there will be a movie playing in the background and it is always a marvel superhero movie (Yixing guesses this time it is Iron Man 3) The corners of his lips are threatening to lift up into a small smile but he is way too tired to even move his facial muscles. Baekhyun and Jongdae sleep with their legs sprawled on the opposite ends of the huge couch (They have nine people afterall), their heads almost touching but not quite. The chinese member leaves his luggage at the door, figuring out that he is way too tired to deal with unpacking, heads into both of the vocalists' rooms to get their blankets. He pulls it over them, ensuring they are nice and warm before helpfully putting their heads together so they will stop bopping on their own. Then, he drags his overused body back to his room and knocks out for the night.

The next time when they are all gathered together, they are preparing for their annual winter album. The weather has turned colder but the thermostat is not broken so they are toasty warm in the practice room. And their hearts are all warm as well, as seven of them watch wordlessly at the small actions between the two. They seem small, and insignificant, easily looked over if you are not careful. But for those who know them long enough, like the seven of them, those actions are important. They are the basis of their relationship. It is so small yet so big that even Sehun wants to write a short fiction about them. In an alternative universe where the duo is not EXO's Baekhyun and EXO's Chen but just plain Byun Baekhyun and Kim Jongdae, maybe the characters should be a little smarter and observant than they are now.

"Idiots," coughed Kyungsoo at the side, lightly cringing while looking at the two, unable to hide his smile. The six other members agree, but do not say anything. Because they also happen to be assholes, who want to watch the world angst over the idiots.

 


End file.
